Secret Identity
by xxclaireandevexx
Summary: Claire left all her friends and boyfriend in Morganville. But what happens when she comes back, but isn't allowed to tell anyone. Will her friends find out?
1. Home

Claire's P.O.V

I was driving back to Morganville after nine years of being gone. I did really miss my friends, but I wasn't allowed to tell them I was back. As I started seeing the Morganville welcome sign memories came flooding back.

I remembered the night I left I had only just started going out with my beloved Shane Collins. Knowing Shane he was probably married to Monica by now. It was sad to go. I really didn't want to, but who's to argue with parents?

Flashback:

I was at the Chemical table when Shane came and sat next to me. Shane is my best friend, but I can't help having a major crush on him.

'Hey CB' Shane said.

'Hey Shane' I mumbled.

'What's wrong?' He asked, looking worried.

'Nothing' I said.

'Hey CB want to go out with me?' Shane asked.

'Really? My own best friend is siding with Monica?' I said.

'What? No! I really like you. I think I might even be falling for you' he whispered.

'I love you too. Yes I will go out with you' I said.

He leant down and kissed me. It took a moment till I kissed back. He leant his forehead on mine.

'Come to the Glass House today?' He asked.

'Sure' I said.

The last bell had gone which meant we could go home. I decided I would walk with Shane, Eve and Michael my house was right next door to the Glass House.

When I walked inside my mum and dad sat me at the table and said.

"Guess what?"

"What?!" I asked

"Where moving tonight so go say goodbye to your friends" Mum said.

I ran out crying and went to the Glass House. I knocked on the door. Eve answered it and saw me crying and pulled me into a bone crushing hu and said.

"What's wrong CB?"

"I'm leaving tonight"

"Why?" Asked another voice. I turned to see it was Shane.

"I don't know" I said still in tears.

"Come back to me okay?" He asked.

"Yes. I will always come back." I said

Michael had come down the stairs. I hugged everyone and waked out the door even though it was dark.

I left that night at 10:22pm.

Flashback end.

I was pulled up by the one and only Amelie. I got out of the car and was pulled into a hug by Amelie.

"Hey there little Claire. We missed you"

"I missed you too"

"Okay, so no one is allowed to know you're here. Yes?"

"Yes"

"Why?"

"Because…..


	2. Common Grounds

**Racheal Caine Owns All. I am just a huge fan Cya xox**

Claires P.O.V

"Because… Hang on you know why" I said.

"That's right I do" She said.

"Can you explain it easier for me?" I asked

"Sure. Well I need you not to be known by anyone not even Myrin because I have this little plan I can't let you in on yet."

"Okay. Am I staying in my old house?" I asked,

"Yes. And if anyone asks you make up a name and tell me when I invite you to the meetings. Okay?"

"Okay. Cya."

I got back into my car and drove to Common Grounds. I walked in and the little bell went off. Everybody's head shot up to see who was coming in. I looked around to notice Eve making Coffee's, Michael ordering and Shane and Monica sitting at a table. Common Grounds was pretty full today. "Next!" Eve shouted.

I put my head down and walked up to the counter. "Hey. Can I have a Black Coffee please."

"Go take a seat, I'll yell out when it's done"

I looked around and noticed there was nowhere to sit. I saw someone getting up and leaving just as I got there someone else sat down who happened to be Michael. "Aw, Screw you!" I said, a little too loud.

"Me?" Michael asked.

"Sorry. I'm just angry"

"Okay"

"Can I sit here?" I asked

"Um I'm waiting for Eve."

"Don't worry. I'm going to sit with Blondie over there with the Brown haired dude." I said.

"That's Monica whos a real bitch and Shane my roommate" Michael said

"Oh well Moni has another thing coming" I said

Michael laughed as I walked over to Monica's table and sat down.

"Excuse me. What do you think you're doing?" Monica yelled

I smirked and said "You really want to know?"

Shane laughed. "You're new here right?" He asked

"Damn right I am"

"So I'm Shane." Yup I know that.

"I'm Sarah, and you must be Monica. I've heard so much about you" I said.

"Oh yeah, what do people say?" She asked

I smirked again and said "That you sleep with every guy you find, that you're a bitch and a bully"

"Who said that?" she asked clearly shocked

I laughed and said "I did" I winked at her.

"Sarah I heard so much about you." Another voice said.

I spun around to see the one and only Oliver.

"Oliver" I said.

"It's you?" he said. Realising who I was.

"Yup. But the names Sarah these days. You miss me much?" I asked.

"No I didn't really." Oliver said.

"Yeah you did. Even Amelie missed me" I shouted after him as he walked off.

"Sarah!" everyone jumped at the new voice but me.

"Amelie, I just told Oliver how much you missed me"

"You're right I did miss you" She walked into Oliver's office.

I turned back to Monica and smiled. "Sarah your coffee is ready." Eve said.

I walked up got it and walked up behind Monics and poured my coffee on her head and spun on my heel and walked over to Michael and said "Told ya so" I walked out of the shop and drove off.

Eves P.O.V

That new girl Sarah. She poured coffee all over Shane's girlfriend Monica. I thought that she was braver then a lot of people. My shift was over so Shane, Michael, Monica and I all drove home. When we arrived we realised we had a new neighbour.

"Mickey can I go over and introduce myself?" I asked

"We will all go" He said

"But I need to get dressed" Monica screeched

"Moni no need for that. That's just giving me more reasons to pour coffee on you" Said another voice, we turned to see Sarah.

"You're our new neighbour?" I asked.

"Sure am. Wanna come over?" She asked.

"Hell yeah" I said.


	3. Claire's House

**I don't own MV series. Pictures of dresses are on my profile. You will need to copy the link then past it in the URL box. **

Claire's P.O.V

When I got back into my car I had a little laugh. I had just walked inside when I heard Eve, Michael and Monica talking. So I walked up behind Monica, smirked and said Moni no need for that. That's just giving me more reasons to pour coffee on you" they all turned to see me.

"You're our new neighbour?" Eve asked

"Sure am. Wanna come over?" I asked.

"Hell yeah" she said

We walked over to my house, opened the door and led them to the kitchen.

"Okay so I know, you all which is good" I said

"Yeah. How is that you know us all?" Shane asked.

"1 Michael told me. 2 you also told me" I smirked "Case of memory loss? Or what?"

"Smartarse" he muttered

"So do we have friends?" I asked

"Yes we have each other and another who is going to come back to us" Shane said.

Michaels P.O.V

Sarah seemed nice. Very hard core.

"Yeah. How is that you know us all?" Shane asked.

"1 Michael told me. 2 you also told me" she smirked "Case of memory loss? Or what?"

"Smartarse" he muttered

"So do we have friends?" she asked

"Yes we have each other and another who is going to come back to us" Shane said.

"Claire this, Claire that. When are you going to shut up about her?" Monica said. I noticed Sarah's head shot up.

"Claire?" She asked

"Yeah Claire Danvers" I said

"Anyone going to the Founder's ball tomorrow night?" she asked.

"Yeah we are. You?" Eve asked.

"Sure am. Wanna get ready over her Eve?" she asked.

Claire's P.O.V

"Claire?" I asked

"Yeah Claire Danvers" Michael said

"Anyone going to the Founder's ball tomorrow night?" I asked.

"Yeah we are. You?" Eve asked.

"Sure am. Wanna get ready over her Eve?" I asked.

"Yes." She said.

They stayed for about an hour then it was getting dark.

"It's getting dark Vamps times for Vamps to feed. I'm sure Michael over their will protect you seeing as he's a Vamp." I said

"How do you know that?" Michael said

"1 you're pale. 2 Amelie told me. 3 you sat in the darkest part of Common Grounds. I'm just surprised you weren't drinking blood." I said.

"Sarah!" Amelie said

"Wow babysitter much?" I said

"You may not be a vamp, you may have had a lot to do with vamps when you were gone-" I cut her off.

"I had a lot to do with vamps? Yeah right. You mean they tried to kill me. If it wasn't for my real self I wouldn't be standing here as Sarah right now." I said

Eve's P.O.V

"Sarah!" Amelie said

"Wow babysitter much?" Sarah said

"You may not be a vamp, you may have had a lot to do with vamps when you were gone-"Sarah cut her off.

"I had a lot to do with vamps? Yeah right. You mean they tried to kill me. If it wasn't for my real self I wouldn't be standing here as Sarah right now." Sarah said

"What you lived here before?" I asked.

"Crap, crap, crap. Amelie you made me tell them the stuff you told me not to tell anyone!" she said

"I know. I'm sorry about that" Amelie said.

"Why are you even here?" I asked

"To tell Sarah that she has to come to a vamp meeting, and the balls tonight so go get dressed" she said.

"But I'm not a vamp. I don't even have anything to wear." Sarah said.

"Go into your bed room your dress is there." She said and left.

"Eve get your dress yeah?" Sarah said.

"Yeah. Come with?" I asked

Claire's P.O.V

"But I'm not a vamp. I don't even have anything to wear." Sarah said.

"Go into your bed room your dress is there." She said and left.

"Eve get your dress yeah?" Sarah said.

"Yeah. Come with?"

"Sure" I said. I was excited because I was going to the house I spent half my time at.

(Time skip Claire's house)

We got back to my house and Eve did my makeup.

"Please not-"I was cut off.

"Not to goth? Don't worry its normal"

I then got up and put the perfect dress on. It was mid- thigh ombre with jewels. With silver sparkly heels.

"Eve you are wearing one of my dresses tonight, I'm also doing you're makeup" I said.

"Okay" she said.

I went to my closet and got out a blue mid-thigh dress with some sparkly matching heels.

"Are you two ready?" Monica shouted.

"Yes. Now get up here" I shouted back.

Monica's P.O.V

As I walked up the stairs to Sarah's room in my Yellow dress with flower patterns.

When I reached Sarah's room, I walked in and saw Sarah and Eve in some amazing dresses but I wasn't going to tell them that.

"What sort of dress are those?" I asked

They turned to me and laughed. "I think you mean what sort of dress is that" Sarah pointed out.

"Okay are the boys downstairs?" Eve asked.

"Yeah and Amelie" I said.

Claire's P.O.V

We walked down stairs and heard gasps. Then someone laughed and I looked up and saw the boys laughing.

"What's funny? Moni's dress?" I winked.

"Not funny" Monica said.

"Amelie what can I do for you?" I asked

"I'm just here to tell you that you are going to the ball with James." Amelie said.

I backed up a few steps. "Amelie I'm not going if he's there." I said.

"Fine. James come here" Amelie ordered.

Shanes P.O.V

Sarah backed up a few steps. "Amelie I'm not going if he's there." Sarah said.

"Fine. James come here" Amelie ordered.

A big muscly guy around Sarah's age walked out and Sarah backed up more steps.

"I will come to the ball but he can't be anywhere near me." Sarah said.

"Okay. Who do you want to go with?" she asked

"Anyone who didn't try to kill me." Sarah said

"Okay fine." She walked out.

(Time skip the ball)

We walked into the ball well Monica, Eve, Michael and I did. Sarah was nowhere to be seen.

I looked up and decided to dance with Monica.

"Before everyone gets to settled I have to welcome Sarah Danes back" Amelie said.

I heard someone beside me say "Who's Sarah Danes?" Sarah said.

"Erm Sarah that would be you" Amelie said.

"Stupid vampire hearing" she muttered.

"Come here Sarah" Amelie said.


	4. Formal Ball

**Yes Claire is some badass chick. I don't own MV Racheal Caine does. So Jealous**

Shane's P.O.V

Sarah walked up. I'm surprised she didn't realise what her last name was. But I guess that is what fake names do.

Claire's P.O.V

"Can I tell them who really am yet?" I asked.

"No the next formal dress ball you can"

"How long is that?"

"Few months"

"But Oliver figured out by just looking me in the eye"

Okay just wait okay?"

"Okay"

"Go talk"

I walked up to the microphone and said "Hi I'm Sarah Danes, or whatever it is. I am 24 years old. Before I left I had a boyfriend who said he would wait for me. Look how well that turned out. My real name has been figured out by the one and only Oliver. But then again vamps have a way with telling peoples true identity. All I can say is Morganville can't live without me while Dallas can"

"Michael I hear your house is quite close to Sarah? Can you come up and talk about how you met"

Michael walked up while I spoke to Amelie.

When Michael got on stage I went and sat down.

While Amelie spoke to Michael.

Michaels P.O.V

I walked up to the microphone and said "Sarah when you first came to Common Grounds I knew you were going to be close to us glass house residents and trouble. But I can't help to think you are hiding something."

"Well duh. My real name" Sarah said.

"Anyway. We glass house residents are neighbours with the lovely Sarah Danes." I said.

"What?!" Myrin shouted "No one has lived there since the Danvers family."

"That's Myrin" I whispered to Sarah.

"Myrin was it? What can I say? I'm special."

Claires P.O.V

I heard someone coming in I looked up and saw my mum. Oh god, god no.

"Amelie kill me now"

"Why?"

"Look up"

"Oh no, no"

"Hey guys, I gotta go. Like now"

Shanes P.O.V

Sarah and Amelie were really worried about something.

As Sarah ran off the stage and ran out the door, past a woman who was really familiar.

I tried to realise where I knew her from. "Ms Danvers?" Michael asked.

"Yes." She got a message. "I gotta run bye now" she left.

Suddenly Sarah walked back in.

"I realised then she looked really beautiful. Even more beautiful than Claire." I thought.

She smirked at me and said "Sorry don't go for men in a relationship"

Guess I said that out loud.

Claire's P.O.V

When I heard Shane say that. I thought I can't be seeing as I am Claire.

"Hey guys, is it okay if I come round in the morning?" I asked

"Yeah" Said Eve.

"Just make sure theirs coffee" I winked "Cya later anyway"

"You have no protection!" Shane said

I smirked and said "You have no idea how many Vamps I killed with my own hands"

"Your own hands?" He asked

"Yeah. A bit of putting hands in silver, and holy water on my neck and wrists is fine." I looked over to see the Vamps looking scared. I just laughed and left.

When I got home I killed two vamps in self-defence. But really they killed themselves by trying to bite me I just let them and then put my hands in their faces they were dead pretty fast.

I hated the fact my best friends didn't recognise me. I went into my room and was just about asleep when there was a blood curdling scream. I ran outside and saw Eve being attacked by Brandon.

He was so intense on sucking blood he didn't notice me behind him. I put my hands over his eyes and pulled back he was screaming because of the silver. I put one hand in my pocket and pulled out a case of holy water and opened his mouth and poured it down his throat. He tried to stop it going down but because he was being held down it just slid. "Brandon I think this teaches you for biting innocent people" I dropped his limp body and picked Eve up and carried her to the Glass House.

I knocked hoping someone would be awake. Shane was awake because he opened the door and pulled us through.

"Eve was being attacked by Brandon. Let's just say Brandon got what he should of got years ago."

"What do you mean?" he asked

"She means she saved my life and killed Brandon" Eve piped in.

"Yeah. Moni looks like you don't have protection anymore" I winked and left.


	5. Arguments

Claire's P.O.V

(Time skip morning)

I walked over to The glass house and heard Mickey's guitar.

"Michael freaky vampire Glass get your ass to this door now!" I yelled.

I heard Eve and, Shane laugh while Michael growled.

Michael opened the door and said "Hey"

"Hey you going to the vamp meeting?"

"Yeah. You are right?" he asked

I wasn't actually planning on going I was just going to say I forgot or make up a reason.

"Yep" I lied.

"Why are you lying?"

"I'm not a vampire why should I go to the meeting. Tell Amelie if she wants me to go she'll have to drag me in" I said and turned and walked down the street towards Common Grounds.

Michaels P.O.V

"Why are you lying?"

"I'm not a vampire why should I go to the meeting? Tell Amelie if she wants me to go she'll have to drag me in" Sarah said and turned and walked down the street towards Common Grounds.

She really didn't want to be near Amelie or any vampire.

I shut the door and walked into the lounge.

"Where's Sarah?" Eve asked.

"Walking towards Common Ground. Your shift started 20 minutes ago" I said

Eve got up and ran out the door.

Eves P.O.V

Crap, crap, crap. I'm late again!

As I was driving, I saw something out of the corner of my eye, so I pulled over to see what is what. It was Sarah talking to some vampire. I pulled over to watch what was happening. I heard them shouting.

"You are going to come with me" The vamp said.

"Why so you can try kill me again?" Sarah said "But, if you really want me to come with you come get me. I'm not going to go willingly."

He was walking towards her when she stuck her hands in her pocket. He was about a foot away when she saw me and smiled. She smiled actually smiled not a fake one either. I kept watching, she took her hand out of her pocket and was holding something he didn't take much notice of. She flicked back the lid of whatever she was holding and said.

"You don't want to come any closer" She warned.

"What ya going to do about it" He challenged.

"This!" She smiled and poured the liquid all over him. He screamed and fell back. She got something else out and stabbed him in the chest.

"Listen here Patrick, when Amelie asks who did this, you're going to say Sarah or my real name did it but it was out of self-defence, because you are going to say "Amelie I tried to kill her so she did it out of self- defence" she said and smiled. "Actually no tell her the truth because she can't put me in a cage without using my real name" she said.

Sarah got up and jumped in my car. We drove off to Common Grounds talking.

"Sarah you are my best friend but stop getting in trouble" I said.

She laughed and put her hands in a I surrender manner. "Sorry it's just what I do"

Someone tapped on the window and we both jumped. I heard laughter from outside. I looked and saw Mr Danvers laughing.

Sarah looked up shocked. She got out of the car and ran into Common Grounds.

Claire's P.O.V

When I saw my dad outside I jumped out of the car and ran into Common Grounds. I looked back to see Eve's hand fly to her mouth. What did he tell her? This can't be good.

I ran to Oliver's office and knocked. "Come on Oliver" I whispered.

Oliver opened the door and said "Claire what are you doing here?"

"Call Amelie now!" I said.

Oliver walked off and called Amelie. Minutes later Amelie was in the room.

"Claire what do you need?" she asked.

"Why don't you ask my dad? He died when I was in Dallas Amelie." I said.

"He is dead though"

"Don't play dumb with me! In the last two days I saw both my parents they were alive. My mum spoke to Michael. My dad is speaking to Eve. Is this the real reason you didn't want anyone to know I was back? So you could keep my parents in hide out. You're lucky they don't know who I am yet." I said, "Get screwed Amelie I'm going back to Dallas" I said and walked out.

On the way back I sensed someone was following me, when they got close enough they put their hand on my shoulder. I spun around and face Jason?

"What do you want?" I said.

"To talk" he said.

"Why would I talk to you?" I said

"I don't know" he said,

"Well tell Amelie at you're little "Vamp meeting" that I say goodbye. While I go say goodbye to my friends, and then I am going to Common Grounds to say goodbye to your sister" I said and ran off.

I knocked on the Glass house door. It took a few moments till Monica opened the door in nothing but a sheet.

I shoved past her and she landed on the ground.

"Sarah what the hell?" Shane yelled.

"I don't go by Sarah anymore" I said.

"Then what's your new name?" he asked.

"I wouldn't say new name. Seeing as it's my real name" I said. "By the way this is me saying goodbye to you, Michael, Eve and you're Slut." I said. I was just about to walk out the door when someone grabbed my shoulders. I thought not again. I turned to see Michael.

"What?" I asked.

"You're not going back to Dallas. We need you here." He said,

"I am going back. You don't need me here. You don't even know me anymore. I was someone who helped the vampires and humans, but you know what. I hate vampires, I hate Amelie, I hate Monica, I hate my parents who were pretending to be dead this whole time, I hate myself. You know what I hate most? Everyone I once knew and loved don't recognise me." I was on the verge of tears.

"Sarah-" Someone said but Sarah cut them off.

"Amelie. It's not Sarah anymore. Did Jason tell you what I told him too?" I asked.

"Yes it is Sarah. Yes Jason did" Amelie said.

"Amelie don't even pretend that you have any right to call me Sarah or decide what my name is. If it wasn't for me the Vamps would be dead. Which would be a great thing you know? The whole world would be a better place" I said.

"I do have a right to tell you to fake you're name. You're right we would all be dead if it wasn't for you." Amelie said. She went to continue when Sarah said.

"Amelie you don't have a right because 1) I'm not in your protection anymore. Actually let me recall what I said. I wish vampires were dead? No actually just Ice Bitch, Oliver and Myrin. Sam? No. I wish he was alive. He was one of my favourites. I should of never of lived here at all. Because when I moved to Dallas I couldn't go out alone at night. I always had a Vamp after me" I said.

"I'm still alive you know" A voice said behind me. I spun around and saw Sam sitting there.

"Sam?" I ran over and hugged him. "I thought you were dead." I stepped out of his embrace and, stood their shocked. "No not again. Why does everyone fake dead in my life? Amelie is this why you wanted me to come back with a fake name? So that everyone I thought was dead come out of nowhere and ruin my life? Thanks a lot" I said.

"Well you were meant to find out tonight at the town Prom" She said. "Will you come?"

"Fine" I said


	6. Speeches

Claire's P.O.V

"Who are you going with?" Amelie asked.

"Surprise. I have a lot of surprises for this 'Prom'" I lied.

I walked out of the house and said goodbye,

When I got home I went to my closet and got out a coral pink dress. It went to mid- thigh at the front and to my heels at the back. I paired the dress with Badgley Mishka brand heels on.

I climbed into my car and drove to the Town Hall for the Prom. I snuck through the back and stood behind the stage. I could hear Amelie talking.

No one knew that I still had blonde hair. I just wore a wig.

"Sarah Dane's I believe has something to say" Amelie said.

I walked out towards the microphone and started speaking.

"Hey guys. I'm sorry for causing a whole lot of Chaos today. But I wasn't in the mood. Because everyone lied to me including our Founder. I am not leaving or telling you who I am but I am doing this" I pulled my brown haired wig off. People gasped as they realised I had blonde long hair instead of brown.

I walked out the back and sat on the steps and thought things through.

Eve's P.O.V

Oliver let me off early because of the Prom. I got dressed into a Navy mid- thigh dress with black heels. Monica was dressed in a pink and white dress with some Aqua coloured heels.

We walked down stairs and saw the boys in Black suits. Michael was smiling up at me and Shane was doing the same to Monica.

When we arrived at the Prom Amelie was talking about the rules of Morganville. When she said Sarah had things to say.

""Hey guys. I'm sorry for causing a whole lot of Chaos today. But I wasn't in the mood. Because everyone lied to me including our Founder. I am not leaving or telling you who I am but I am doing this" she pulled off her brown wig, to show everyone she had long blonde hair instead of Brown. I looked around we were all shocked.

She walked off the stage.

Shane P.O.V

Sarah was hot with blonde hair. She looked familiar with Blonde hair. But she was gone before anyone could recognise her.

Michaels P.O.V

When Sarah pulled that wig off. At first it was shock then it was surprise then I recognised her but couldn't realise where from. Because she was gone before anyone could stop her.

Claires P.O.V

I sat there thinking what felt like hours. I got up and walked around the front, I walked through the doors and then the music stopped and everyone stared at me. My blonde hair was in a bun on top of my head.

"What?" I asked.

"Sarah is there something you want to tell everyone?" Amelie asked.

"Not yet. It's more fun making friends with my old friends. I want to dance though. But I doubt anyone will dance. So I will settle with sitting down" I said. As I was walking off I felt someone pinch my arse. So I spun around and punched then in the face. "Please leave me alone. I'm not in the mood for pervs" When I realised who I punched I was shocked. "Jamey?"

"C- "I kicked him. "I mean Sarah"

"Could I punch you again?" I asked

"Thanks but no Thanks" he said.

"Is Sami girl here?" I asked. Hoping she wasn't cos we were enemies.

"Sure is" he said.

I walked off. When I was outside I took my heels off and walked back around to the back and through to the stage.

"Amelie. I was right to start with I should never have come back. Yes high school back then was amazing. I had friends anyone could dream of. Well apart from Monica. But as it seems she still has her style. Anyway I only come back up here to-"I was cut off.

"Why are you looking down? You're meant to look at people when you are talking to them" Shane shouted.

I laughed "Looks like you do have some brains you jerk!"

"Don't call him that" a high pitched girly voice shouted. Monica.

"Shut up!" I said. "Well that ruined my chance to tell you who I was so I'm leaving. Bye guys." I walked off the stage sat down. Until I saw my dad. I walked to him and sat next to him. "You lied to me"

"Sorry. I'm so sorry" he said.

I stood up "How are you sorry? I thought I could trust you and mum. But you are just liars like everyone else in my life. Get lost dad" I said.

"Cl-"he started.

"Haven't you heard while I'm in Morganville its Sarah? And for you information I hate you both, also everyone else who lied" I said.

Amelie started talking. I said under my breath "Amelie invite me up"

"Sarah can you please come up and explain that little argument you just had?"

I smiled and said sure.


	7. Truth Comes out

**I dont't own MV. Rachel Does though :)**

Claire's P.O.V

"That argument then was with one of the many people who betrayed me in Dallas. In Morganville there is no such thing as happy ending unless you're a vamp and are in the good books with the humans. Human will never have happy endings because we can't tell when others are lying unless they are bad liars. I was and still am a bad liar. So when I say that I forgive my "Dead parents". I'm pretty sure you know that's a lie. I also hate Monica, myself and now Shane. Shane was nice to me to start with." I said.

"Sarah?" Amelie said. The name Sarah was really getting to me.

"Amelie I'm telling them who I am" I said

"No don't."

"Fine"

"Fine"

I walked up to the microphone for the last time.

"Bye for good. Amelie don't come running to me when you can't find a cure for you're stupid vampires. I have quit trying to be there for people and vampires. You can't even pretend that you even cared about me. To you I was just a pawn in a game of chess. So when you, Oliver, Myrin and your poor little guards are dead I will laugh. Because really you deserve to be dead." I said. Her eyes flashed red and she came at me. She tried to bite me but I had silver on my neck.

"Amelie you bitch!" I shouted and pushed her back. I walked out the door when someone lunged on me. "Get off me!" he got off and I ran out the door. I found my twin the real Sarah and she ran off, she was acting like me, we were identical so we looked the same.

Sarah's P.O.V

I didn't run to Claire's car I ran down the street and didn't stop. I heard someone calling out my name. I slowly turned to see Shane. "Do you really love her?" I asked.

"Monica? Yes. I love her more than anyone in this world"

"More than Claire?" I asked.

"Yeah." He said.

I looked at him. "Well since I know you're honest you can't tell anyone what I'm about to tell you"

"Okay go ahead"

"Shane, Shane where are you did you go find dork?" Monica said

"Yeah I found dork" He smiled at her. I shoved him hard he landed in a puddle.

"You want to know who I really am Shane Anthony Collins?" I asked harshly.

"How do you know my middle name? You are just a dork. You probably stalked me" He said.

"No I'm pretty sure you told Claire who told me."

"Huh?" He asked.

"Don't worry you two are too dumb to know"

Shane's P.O.V

"Did you even love Claire?"

"Don't bring the whore into this"

"So you never really loved Claire?"

"Yep" she laughed a real laugh

"Thank god she left then hey?" she said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"That you only went out with her for a few hours so your little bet with Monica failed"

"You don't even know Claire that whore"

"If I don't know Claire how come I know that when she left here she got depressed because her parents died? By the way Claire isn't a whore."

"Yeah she is Sarah"

"No she's not sorry."

"How would you know?"

"Because I do"

Claire's P.O.V

I ran back in and dragged Even and Michael out. I told them that I had to pretend that I was my twin Sarah. That I was really Claire. Eve and Michael hugged me a lot. Mostly Eve though.

"Sarah is here she looks just like me and at the moment she's having an argument with Shane and Monica" I said.

"How do you know?" I held up my phone and put it on loud speaker.

"At the moment he thinks I'm a whore."

"But you're not. Tell him that now" I whispered.

"How would you know" Shane asked Sarah.

"Shane she's not a whore" Eve and Michael said.

"How would you know?"

Shane's P.O.V

"Turn around Shane" A voice said.

I turned and saw Sarah?

"Sarah?" she laughed.

"Claire" she replied. "I just pretended my name was Sarah. When it is really hers" she pointed behind me.


End file.
